Voldemort's Little Snake
by kurounue13
Summary: Voldemort has a little pet. Lucius's little sister, Cilla, but Lucius doesn't know. He thinks she died years ago. But what big brother doesn't know can't hurt right? Voldemort/Tom RiddleXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious original characters.

Please be nice this is my first Voldemort Fanfiction. I hope that you all will enjoy this. (lord knows my friend Sarah does)

Sarah: heheheheheheheheheheheheheeh o.o -dies-

Me: thanks Sarah

Sarah: Nyas

Me: Much big cookies to those who review!

* * *

Name: Cilla Malfoy

Looks: Pale/fair skin with a toned and fit body and full breasts, not too big just perfect. The same blue eyes and pale blond hair that is common among the Malfoy family. She stands five feet seven inches tall with long sensual legs that simply beg to be touched. Luscious kissable lips along with a face of an Angel would make the goddess Aphrodite jealous.

Cilla is an Anemegous who changes into a beautiful python/anaconda like Snake; with silvery white scales and ice blue eyes. Cilla has closer to "Him" since she discovered him that night after he attempted to kill Harry. Cilla is mostly in her snake form unless in private with Voldemort. She is the only other person besides his beloved Nagini he shows affection and love to.

Chapter One:

Cilla lay perfectly still on her side as she slept beneath the warm blankets over her lovers bed. The fireplace held a roaring fire which only added to the warmth of the room. Her beloved Tom was busy discussing business with his faithful Death Eaters. Yes, that was right, she called him Tom. Why? Well, he let her for she was the only one he would ever allow these days to call him that.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, as a precaution she changed back into her snake form. Slowly she curled up underneath the covers to hide herself, and then the door opened.

Voldemort entered his bedroom immediately shutting the door behind him. His blue eyes scanned the room; Cilla was nowhere in sight. A smirk appeared upon his lips as he looked around _'Cilla'_ he spoke her name in Parseltongue which send a shiver down her spine.

Voldemort eyed the bed as a pale hand slowly emerged from under the covers. Slowly almost teasingly the hand pulled back the covers; allowing him full view of her body. She was dressed in white almost sheer bloomer style pajama pants along with a white of the shoulder chemise that stopped just below her waist. Voldemort eyes cascaded over her, starting at her feet and working his way up. Trailing from her sensual legs that he so longed to touch, to her hips, her torso, her ample breast and finally her face.

Her teasing eyes glanced at him staring into his own seductive blue eyes. His smirk grew at the ideas of what he could do to her flooded his mind. Before Cilla's eyes the snake like man began to change. She smiled knowing why. For you see one of Cilla's exceptional talents, was potion making. She had discovered one that would turn him into his "Old self" at his will. But he only did this when he was alone; because he still wanted people to fear him. (Photo in profile)

Hair grew from his head and went down to his shoulders, luscious and full brown locks of hair. His skin tanned slightly till it was a healthy peachy color. The Cilla had to control herself; her body was reacting to the mere sight of him. He removed his robes leaving him only in a pair of pants, her eyes locked onto his toned body as he climbed into bed. Never once did his eyes unlock from hers.

As he entered the bed he grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two of them. Not wanting anymore heat to escape from the confines of the bed. Gracefully she laid on her back allowing him to once again have dominance over her. His eyes closed as her soft hand gently caressed his face, the slight stubble tickled her skin. Her hands reached into the thick soft locks, her fingernails gently running along his scalp.

Cilla gasped slightly as his mouth clamped down upon her neck. He was fully on top of her now, her legs on either side of his body. Her back arched into him causing a groan to escape the Dark lord as she pressed up against him. Voldemort pulled away and looked down into Cilla's lust filled eyes. His arms wrapped around her as their lips met in a heated kiss.

~Morning~

Cilla's eyes opened only to see her lover already dressing for the events of today. Still half naked Voldemort had his back to her; a sly smirk appeared upon her face. Ever so quietly she crept out of bed and made her way over to him. Like the sly little snake she was she crept up on him without him even hearing her. She slid her hands around his waist up his abs and to his chest.

She caressed his skin ever so slowly causing his muscles to dance beneath her fingers. A small moan was heard and she could feel him shivering as she pressed herself up against him.

'_So soon my love?' _she asked in a very sensual voice as she nipped at the flesh of his shoulder.

"Yes, I must." But Cilla kept nipping; she loved hearing that deep growl like moan that resonated in his chest. It sounded as though he was purring.

"You know darling," she said in that sensual and seductive tone once again. "If you keep purring like that, _(nibbles her way up his neck.) _I'd think you a cat, instead of the handsome snake that you are." His head leaned back as she found his spot on his neck. She sucked harder causing more moans of pleasure to escape him.

A giggle reached his ears and he turned his head and was immediately met by those blue eyes. Oh how he loved her, Cilla was the only other person besides his beloved Nagini he had ever loved. Voldemort leaned in but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Damn," they both hissed annoyingly as Cilla changed back into a snake while Voldemort changed back as well. The only time she was ever in human form was when she was alone with him; and that wasn't often. Voldemort, once he had fully dressed, answered the door in a rather foul mood "What?" It was Bellatrix looking as insane as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, a lemon scene is actually not as easy as you think lol. =} i hope y'all enjoy this

oh Big cookies to:

lilmzkylaann

Dark Angel 792

hexgurl001

and

DANI!

all of you get biiig cookies for reviewing! thanks you guys are dolls. (Hearts you)

Chapter Two:

"So sorry to disturb you my lord," She eyed the hissing snake "but the rest of them are here." She was referring to the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort brushed past Bellatrix and began walking down the hall, Cilla slithering right alongside him.

'_Who's here my darling, your Death Eaters?' _With a simple and hardly noticeable nod he answered. They arrived in the "meeting" and Cilla slithered to Voldemort's chair wrapping herself around it.

'_Hello my dear friend,'_ said Nagini as she slithered into the room. _'I see you had a nice large meal' _Cilla said in a sly and wicked voice. She was refereeing to the Muggle Nagini had eaten yesterday after Voldemort had killed him. _'Oh yes Muggles are so tasty.'_

Voldemort sat down in his chair, Cilla hissing lovingly at him as he stroked her head. The Death Eaters were surprised to see the large silvery white scaled snake again. For you see Cilla was a good couple or so feet longer than Nagini. All they saw was a large deadly blue eyed anaconda like snake. She chuckled in her mind at the looks she was receiving, _'I love making them afraid of me.'_ She whispered in Voldemort's ear, but he resisted the urge to smirk.

Halfway through the meeting Cilla heard something, a slight banging noise. She thought it was one of the house elves, but she kept hearing it. Slowly Cilla made her way off of Voldemort's chair and slithered out of the room. Nagini stayed to keep their Lord safe. Once she was fully out of the room she changed into her human form and made her way down the hall.

She stopped when she saw the body of a dead house elf, Nell was her name. Cilla became angry, Nell was her favorite. She quickened her pace, determined to find the person who did this. She passed by a room but halted suddenly when she heard a glass break. Her eyes drifted to the door that was Voldemort's study. She peered inside and saw a man rummaging through drawers and papers. She recognized him, her eyes narrowed and hissed.

He turned to the door his wand at the ready. "Who's…who's there?" Cilla could smell his fear as she hissed louder. She withdrew her wand ready to attack but he saw her and moved slightly faster than she did. "STUPIFY!" A large blast hit the door, sending Cilla flying backwards into the wall along with shrapnel. Cilla screamed as the shards of wood tore into her flesh. But her screams turned into loud roar like hissing sounds as she rapidly changed back into her snake form.

All of the Death Eaters and Voldemort heard the cries of pain. They all ran from the room to see the man standing over the screaming snake with a now blood covered face; "Stupefy!" shouted Lucius and three others. The man was blasted down the hall. Half of the Death Eaters gathered him up and carried him down to the dungeons. "Check for what he wanted!" Shouted another as all of the Death Eaters disbanded. The rest went to double check the Mansion to see if there was anyone else.

Voldemort picked Cilla up in his arms she was rapidly changing unable to keep this form. He carried her back to his chambers, her arms wrapped around his neck holding on tightly. The man would pay for harming her; Voldemort would make sure of that.

Once inside he gently laid Cilla down on the bed. With a flick of his wand the door closed, incasing the two in silence. Cilla gasped in pain as he turned her head to see how badly she was injured. The wound extended from her collar bone all up the right side of her neck. It continued on up and over her chin, across the right side of her lips, over her cheek and eye finally coming to stop at her hair line.

"This will hurt," he said bluntly as the anger raged on inside of him. He held his wand just above the wound and mumbled the name of a spell. Cilla's head jerked back in pain and clenched her jaws together. Slowly before Voldemort's eyes the wound was beginning to cauterize and heal; leaving behind only a barely visible scar.

Cilla gasped slightly as the spell ceased, her breathing was heavy and labored. She shuddered slightly as she felt a cold damp cloth upon her face. She closed her eyes as she felt her lover's hand stroking her cheek, helping to calm her. Threw half closed eyes she could see the rage in his eyes.

Voldemort sighed once he had finished helping Cilla to sit up. She jumped slightly as she hears a bloodcurdling scream; a dark chuckle escaped her knowing full well who was being tortured. A sly smirk appeared on Voldemort's face, knowing that he was the cause of her darker humor and pleasure. _'Do you enjoy that my little snake?'_ he asked as he placed a few kisses over her new scar. _'Do you enjoy hearing the screams?' _he growled slightly as a moan escaped her as another scream reached their ears.

'_Yes,'_ she replied as he continued to attack the soft flesh of her neck. He eyed the trail of blood that had traveled down between her ample breasts. The need for her began raging more and more in his body.

Now he himself was changing, back to his more human form, a form which she found so very pleasing.

His fingers looped underneath the shoulders of her shirt and pulled them down her arms exposing more of her to him. Cilla moaned as she felt his tongue against her skin, moving along the trail licking up the last bit of blood. His arms wrapped around her as he attacked her neck once more. Her moans grew louder as he once again found the pleasure point on her neck. He could feel her veins pulsing rapidly beneath his lips. The mere sensation of feeling her pulse racing almost sent him into a wild frenzy.

Cilla dug her hands into the thick locks of hair and kissed him, deep hard and lustful. While they kissed he moved her into the middle of the bed so he could be on top of her. "Tom," she moaned as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at her waist. With his hands he pushed the material of her shirt upwards till he got it off exposing her bare breasts to him.

A loud moan filled his ears as he took her nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth and his tongue while his hand went to work on the other and then repeated. He paused for a moment to remove his own garments giving Cilla a chance to wrap her arms around him; planting her lips on his in another feverish kiss.

Her lips found their way to his neck, gently nipping and sucking as she traveled down.

Within a flash he had removed the rest of their clothing, he needed her, and badly. He bit down onto her neck as he groaned, Cilla was arching against him.

It felt good, too good.

Cilla moaned as he touched her while whispering to her in Parseltongue.

"I need you," she said in a voice that was raspy and full of lust with a slight hiss at the end.

_Tell me my little snake. Tell me how you need me._

"I need you inside me."

_Say it!_

"I need you inside me right now!"

He chuckled in her ear, the sound resonated from his chest, _as you wish my little snake._ Cilla let out a loud gasp like moan as he plunged into her. Her back arched off of the bed, but Voldemort pushed her back down. By now he was completely on top of her, his full weight pushing her down into the bed.

Cilla's hand dug further into the thick locks of dark hair as she wrapped her legs around him, this allowed him to go deeper inside of her. Her moans grew louder and louder which only cause him to almost reach his peak.

"Oh god…Tom…" she could barely speak the pleasure was so overwhelming. Her head was reeling as her body was flooded with intense pleasure.

Her head lurched back and her back arched against him as she reached her climax. Tom once again bit her trying to stifle his loud moans of ecstasy, but he failed.

Cilla's arms wrapped around her lover as he picked her up from the bed, her lips meeting his as he laid her down against the pillows. She pulled him back into her arms as he pulled the warm covers over the two of them.

They slept peacefully that night, without any disturbances.

Cilla stared at herself in the mirror, observing the faint new scar she now possessed. The scar was merely a faint line now all thanks to her beloved Dark Lord. She traced it with her finger; this scar was soft instead of rough and uneven. Cilla sighed in frustration.

"Do not worry your pretty little head my dear" said Voldemort as he came and stood behind her. "The scar will completely fade in time."

A knocking at the door caused Cilla to quickly change into her snake form. "My lord Mrs. Umbrage is here," it was her brother, Lucius.

A woman, clothed entirely in pink, entered Voldemort's study; who was sitting quietly in a chair by the large fireplace. Dolores jumped when she heard a very loud hissing sound. She eyed the silvery snake as she wrapped herself around Voldemort's chair. The snake hissed over and over as though she were speaking to him, "Oh…oh my."

"She says you wear a lot of pink, one could easily mistake you for a nice fat pig."

Cilla continued to hiss in Parseltongue, while staring at the "pig", eyeing her hungrily and flicking her forked tongue.

"And my little pet is rather hungry." He said in a low and menacing voice. "Should you fail again, Mrs. Umbrage, I shall feed you to my pet here."

Dolores nodded rapidly, "Understood, my lord."

Voldemort patted Cilla's head affectionately as they both watched Dolores practically run out of the room. She kissed his check as well as a snake could. "Well done Cilla…well done." Cilla smirked in satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, but i have been very busy and my inspiration went flying out the window. and Fanfiction was having a bit of an issue with the whole allowing me to update it for a while. . But here is chapter three, and i apologize that it is short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Voldemort or any of the characters of Harry Potter. I only own Cilla.

Chapter Three:

Rain fell heavily from the dark and ominous looking sky. Cilla walked down an empty street, her favorite black cloak kept her warm. Her heels clicked against the cobble stone street as she reached a set of houses, all identical in way they were built. She came and stood between two of the buildings.

Buildings 11 and 13, quickly she looked around to make sure no one was watching. With a flick of her wand the buildings began to separate, all the while the Muggles inside were oblivious as to what was happening. Number 12 appeared and Cilla quickly walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Glad to see you made it safely."

Cilla looked up and saw Mad Eye, "Yes. Good to see you again Alester. Are they all here, I must speak with them. It won't be long before I am missed." Alester nodded and quickly ushered her inside the kitchen. All eyes of the order were upon her. They became tense in her presence as she lowered her hood from her head, exposing her pale hair.

She offered them a small nod which a few returned. "Everyone, you remember Cilla." Mad Eye stated rather quickly before he took a seat. "Please tell us of what you know."

Cilla sighed "I know that not many of you trust me and I don't really care if you do or don't. But I am here to offer you a solution, in exchange for something."

"And what might this "exchange" be?" asked Arthur Weasley as he put an arm around his wife.

"I created a potion years ago that allows Vol…sorry (rolls eyes). Essentially what the potion does it helped to separate you know who from Tom Riddle. Basically, it separated the evil from Tom Riddle."

"But how is this possible?" Asked Lupin, Cilla offered him a small smirk in return.

"I happen to be a…how do Muggles put it…Bad Ass, in potion making. What I am offering you is, during the battle that will be coming is. No one is to harm you know who." They were about it object but Cilla cut them off "Let me finish please!" She said as her eyes began to change to that of a Snake's. She quickly closed her eyes and slowly breathed to calm her-self down. "I'm sorry, but please. Let me finish before you start objecting."

They settled down and allowed Cilla to continue, "Im not saying to kill him. All I want is for you not to harm him, until I do what needs to be done. While he slept, I took a look into his mind so to speak. His mind is split in two. Tom Riddle is still alive, and thanks to the potion that I created. He can come forward and switch places with you know who. (Sighs) what I am asking from you is. Give me the chance, to separate the evil from Tom. Once that is done, you will have the evil that corrupted Tom Riddle making him into you know who."

Everyone in the room was silent, not knowing what to say. "How do we know that you are speaking the truth?"

Cilla looked at Lupin, "Look into my mind. You will see that I am speaking the truth."

He came forward and muttered something, Cilla's eyes snapped closed as Lupin explored her memories. "She speaks the truth."

Cilla opened her eyes, but did not look at them. "All I am asking from you is, give me the chance to ride a good man of the evil within him. To give that man a chance at the life he never had. Tom Riddle is a good man, he was just angry at the world. He became susceptible to the evil that had taken hold of his heart. Please…give me that chance."

They remained quiet, but her pleas hadn't gone unheard "I must leave now."

Slowly she turned away from the group walking out of the kitchen. She walked into the foyer as she put her hood on, she felt herself being watched. She turned slowly and her eyes met those of the boy who lived, Harry Potter. He was surrounded by his friends; they watched her with weary eyes. She broke eye contact to stare at the floor for a moment before she walked out the door and back out into the storm.

The mansion was empty, the sound of Cilla's heels echoed throughout the long halls as she quickly made her way to Tom's rooms. She opened the door and saw a fire a blaze in the fireplace. She shut the door and went to stand in front of the fireplace. Her frozen skin began to warm up; she quickly removed her cloak so she could feel more of the warmth.

"You've returned," she smiled as she heard his velvety voice echo in the small room. She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there by the bed. "How was your walk?"

She smiled as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It was refreshing despite the rain," he pulled her close to him.

"You are freezing my darling." His hands traveled up her arms, leaving trails of Goosebumps behind.

She shivered slightly as his lips grazed her neck. "Then why don't you warm me up." She smiled as she saw her beloved Tom come forward again. She kissed him as he held her tight against his hard body.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to ChloeB18 for helping me with Grammer and Spelling. Thank you!

Cookies to all those who review!

Disclaimer: i only own Cilla Malfoy

* * *

Chapter Four

Night had fallen over the beautiful castle of Hogwarts. A loud crack was heard in the courtyard, catching everyone's attention. When McGonagall laid eyes upon a very familiar pale haired woman, a smile couldn't help but form on her face.

"Cilla, it is good to see you again." She said, coming forward to embrace her as the stone knights came out of the castle. Molly Weasley recognized her immediately from when she visited the Order some time ago.

"Did Mad-Eye tell you of the plan?"

"Yes, and I have found a copy of the spell. In case you may need it." McGonagall pulled out a small piece of parchment and placed it into Cilla's hands. "Are you sure you know what you are doing my dear?"

Cilla offered her old professor a grave smile. "Not really," McGonagall gave her old student a stern look before she embraced her once more. Cilla watched as teachers and the Order came out and raised their wands to the sky. They all muttered the same spell, balls of light erupted from their wands to form a barrier around the castle. Now all they had to do was wait, wait for whatever upending doom that may await them.

Many shared glances and hugs with one another, not knowing the outcome of this night. Not knowing whether they would survive or not.  
The night seemed to grow darker and time seemed to stand still. Clouds rolled in, covering the light of the full moon, and an eerie chill came upon the wind. The air grew cold, like the calm before the storm, they braced themselves for what was to come.

Upon the horizon line they saw them; standing on the cliffside just across the way from the castle at the entrance of the dark forest. Hundreds upon thousands of people clad in black; they appeared like an evil fog in the night.

The Death Eaters, and in the blink of an eye a mass of glowing orbs went shooting into the sky. When they came into contact with the barrier it was as if a fleet of cannons went off simultaneously.

Everyone stood with their wands at the ready; this was going to be a night for the ages.

Harry walked around in the white world that resembled Kings Cross Station. Dumbledore had just left him, now he was alone. He took a seat on the bench nearest him and sighed. What to do now? Everything was quiet around him. He sat there and he waited. What else was there for him to do? What could he do, and where would he go now?

The sound of soft footsteps echoed around Harry. He stood from the bench and looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Then as quickly as they came, the footsteps stopped and all was quiet again.

"Harry?"

Slowly, he turned around, and there standing before him was Cilla. "Cilla…how did you get here? Did you die too?" Softly she smiled and shook her head.  
"No Harry I am here because of a spell that I cast. It's sort of like astroprojection. My body stays behind but my spirit can go anywhere." She lead him back to the bench. "Harry, I don't have much time. I am in need of your help."

"Why do you need my help? I'm useless here."

"No, Harry, you are not useless. You remember the conversation I had some time ago with the Order?" Harry nodded slowly; he and the others had been listening in. Out of her sleeve Cilla pulled out a vial that was filled with a glowing white liquid that whenever it moved you could see sparkling flecks of something in the liquid. "In this vial is the potion that will sustain Tom's soul until I can separate him from Voldemort." She placed the vial in his hands.  
"I need you to find him and make him drink this." Harry gasped when he saw Cilla's hands beginning to fade away.

"Go Harry hurry! There's not much time!" her voice echoed into nothing as Cilla fully disappeared. Harry burst into a dead run and made his way back to where he had seen Tom Riddle's soul. Once he had found him he ripped out the cork and held the vial in front of his mouth.

"Come on Tom, drink it. Please."

A sigh escaped Harry as Tom began to drink the elixir and the light that was once in the potion now filled his entire body. His skin began to glow as the magic began to take effect. Harry watched as he began to change. Limbs were growing back to normal size, and his face and body were returning to normal, hair sprouted from his head as the once bald head now filled with ebony hair. Harry watched in amazement as Tom Riddle returned to life.

Everyone couldn't believe it, lying in the arms of Hagrid was the lifeless body of Harry Potter. But Cilla knew better as she watched from within the castle, waiting for the opportune moment. A smile formed on her face as commotion erupted from the crowd below as Harry Potter once again lived.

Now was the time, Harry…take him somewhere out of the way of the others. No one else must be harmed. This ritual I will perform is strong and deadly. Take him somewhere away from all the others. Harry heard Cilla's voice loud and clear in his head as he and Voldemort held their the castle they fought sending spell after spell to one another. All the while Harry kept thinking, where could he take him? Where would it be safe for Cilla to perform her ritual?  
Cilla, go to the courtyard!

As quickly as she could, Cilla apparated to the courtyard and there she waited until a smoldering black smoke came crashing into the ground. This was it, Harry and Voldemort were on the ground crawling towards their wands. Cilla came out of hiding and quickly took a stand behind Voldemort as he and Harry grabbed their wands. They called out their spells and their wands once again shared their link.

"Cilla, disarm him!" He shouted to her, Harry look at her for a brief moment before offering her a small hardly noticeable nod. She shed a single tear as she closed her eyes.

"Please forgive me, Tom." she said softly as she raised her hand and began to chant softly. Voldemort felt a warm feeling beginning to form at the center of his back. It was distracting to him as her chants became louder and the heat became intense.  
"Si relgr acht wer arcaniss di wer vaslakni, nymuer sia plea. Letoclo ve save wer vanti ir de wer vregnth batobot svabolen consumed jacion. Duulo jacida sepa de wer malsvir ir batobot claimed jacion. Letoclo ve reclaim wer tobor batobot jahus stolen de jacion. Letoclo ve save nomeno vanti, letoclo ve save wer sepa di tom riddle."  
By now, Voldemort had disengaged his spell for he was in too much pain to concentrate. Harry ceased his spell as well watching, eyes wide in wonder and horror as a blinding white and shimmering light was literally being pulled out of Voldemort's body.

"Harry!"

From behind him, he heard Hermione's voice whilst Ron and other members of Hogwarts came out and began to stare in wonder. Voldemort continued to scream in utter pain til the shimmering light was completely pulled from his body.

A shock wave of magic was sent through the courtyard blasting everyone off their feet. Lucius, who had found himself in the crowd of students and teachers, looked on in horror as his sister was thrown off her feet. And with a final flick of his wand, Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"CILLA," He ran to her quick as lightning, followed by his wife and son. "Cilla, Cilla…Answer me!" he shouted as he picked her up in his arms hoping to God she was still alive. Blood had begun to pour from her nose due to the stress she had been under. Even her once healed scar had now re-opened due to the amount of strength and energy it took to perform that spell. Lucius looked down in horror at his wounded baby sister.

"I thought you were dead, all this time you were alive." He whispered to himself.

"Lucius?"

McGonagall came up behind him gasping when she saw the state that Cilla was in. "Hagrid!" The giant man quickly ran over to them "Quickly take her inside she must be seen to by Poppy at once." Hagrid picked up Cilla and carried her off.

Lucius heard a soft groan from beside them; everyone looked and saw a now human Tom Riddle.

* * *

English translation of the Spell

i call upon the magic of the universe, hear my plea. help me save the innocent one from the wicked that which consumed him. free his soul from the evil one that claimed him. help me reclaim the life that was stolen from him. help me save this innocent, help me save the soul of tom riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to ChloeB18 for helping me with Grammer and Spelling. Thank you!

Cookies to all those who review!

Disclaimer: i only own Cilla Malfoy

* * *

"Tom….."

Tom Riddle's eyes began to twitch beneath his closed eyelids. Everything felt numb. "Tom…," a familiar voice flooded through his ears. "Tom, wake up." Slowly his eyes began to open, everything was a blur. Swirling colors to abstract shapes that was all he could see. It was as though he was looking through water.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Slowly, but surely, his vision began to clear.

"You are in the Infirmary at Hogwarts."

Standing before him, was a young woman with fluffy brown hair. She couldn't be more than 17 years old. "Who are you?"

She gulped slightly. "My name is Hermione Granger. Do you remember anything at all?"

His mind was drawing a blank. Remember? Remember what? "I can't remember anything at all. Just…" He hissed in pain, grabbing at his head as he sat up as the white hot pain spread.  
"Here, Tom, drink this. It will help with the pain." She handed him a small glass filled with a dark brown liquid. It tasted disgusting, but the pain soon vanished.

"Thank you. What did you say your name was?"

"Hermione, I am a friend of Harry." She said, trying to get him to remember something. "Harry Potter." Tom looked at her. Harry Potter…. Images began to flood through his mind, one in particular of a white haired woman who turned into a snake.

"Cilla…" Tom's head snapped back into Hermione's direction which startled her slightly. "Where's Cilla?"

"I…I don't…" Hermione looked up as a group of people came walking in. One of them was now the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Riddle, it is good to see that you are awake."

"Professor McGonagall?" The woman sighed as she took a seat beside the bed.

"Tom, what exactly do you remember?" Tom sighed as he sat up properly in the presence of his old professor. The memories continued to flood through his mind.  
"When I first woke, I couldn't remember anything. Now everything is rushing through my mind." He sighed. "I did some terrible things…didn't I…the things…" Tom stopped right now. He couldn't stomach to think of the things that had happened.

"Tom, it wasn't you." Hermione said. "I've looked into your mind while you slept. You were not in control… It was never you who was in charge. It was Voldemort; he corrupted your mind and your body. You are not responsible for what had happened, there was no way you could have stopped him."

Tom sighed once more. "Where is Cilla?" McGonagall's face paled as her eyes drifted to a bed not 30 feet across the room. Tom's breath hitched in his throat when his eyes fell upon her.  
Cilla lay as still as the dead, if one didn't look close enough she seemed as though she had died. Her skin was ghostly white, except for the angry red wound that was once her scar. Her breathing was shallow and slow and almost barely visible at all. Tom threw off his blankets and almost stumbled towards where his love lay. Slowly, he sat down in the chair that was beside her bed. "Cilla," he said softly hoping…praying that she could hear him.

Lucius watched from across the way, he was shocked at Tom Riddle. He could see nothing but worry and concern for his beloved sister. He still couldn't believe that his little sister was alive after all this time. He had been told many years ago she had died in a tragic accident by a power hungry death eater. Lucius watched as Tom reached out to touch her, placing a hand gently over her heart. A sigh of relief escaped him when he felt her heart still beating.

Harry walked into the hospital wing just as Tom leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon Cilla's forehead. Instead of seeing the evil snake-like man, Harry now saw the true Tom Riddle. A man who felt the weight of Voldemort's evil deeds upon his shoulders, a man who had been trapped for many years. Harry could tell merely by looking at his face, and his eyes spoke volumes.  
Lucius watched as Harry made his way over towards where Tom now sat. "Tom," He looked up and saw Harry standing there before him.

"Hello," he said softly averting Harry's gaze. If there was anyone he did not deserve any forgiveness from, it was Harry James Potter. "I'm…surprised you are even speaking to me Harry."  
Harry pulled up a spare chair from beside another bed, now all eyes were upon the two. Watching, wondering…waiting to see what would happen between them. They had all heard about what had transpired between Cilla and Harry while he was 'dead.' And many were first hand witnesses to what had happened in the courtyard.

"Tom," Harry said but he paused for a bit trying to find the proper words to say. "Tell me what happened. How did you become what you were?"

Tom sighed heavily trying to recall everything. "I was merely a boy. I was angry at the world, I was angry at everything. My mother died when I was born leaving me alone in the world. At Wool's I became even angrier at the constant teasing." Tom paused again as he ran his fingers through his hair, and sighing heavily once more. "When my powers first started appearing, I thought what a chance to get back at those who bullied me. So I did, I stole…and I did other horrible things and I couldn't stop myself."

As Tom continued with his story Harry began to realize that he and Tom Riddle had many things in common. Harry very well could have turned out the same way as Tom did. He could have easily been corrupted by the same darkness that over took Tom's mind and heart. All the while, Cilla's unconscious mind was absorbing everything that Tom was saying.

"Hogwarts was the only home I had ever known, and I finally had found a place where I belonged. Growing up here though, learning about everything, no matter how much I love it here it only made things worse. I found out who I truly was and what my ancestor stood for. That only added fuel to my anger and hatred. I figured since my father was Muggle and the way I had seen many Muggles act, I guess it just entered my mind that all Muggles were not worthy. Even those who were even half were not worthy." Tom sighed once again before resting his forehead against his palm as a slight pain began forming.

"I became so angry…I just wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to be respected. But the more powerful I became…the angrier I became. I became addicted to the power. I became addicted to being in control of everything. Holding the life of all those who opposed me in my hand. And when I would kill, no matter how strongly I felt about not wanting to sometimes, I could not stop…it was as though I was looking through my own eyes but the body was not mine."

Unbeknownst to Tom and Harry, a tear fell from behind Cilla's eyelid.

"How…how did you meet Cilla?" Now this part Lucius made sure to listen into.

A small smile crept onto Tom's face. "Sort of ironic really…I met her after…" he paused quickly, before he looked at Harry. "He…met her…that night when he was barely living."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what specific night he was talking about. "He…was discovered by her. She took him in, nurtured him…cared for him. Then she brought me forth one day after he was revived. The moment I opened my eyes, and I saw her beautiful face I thought I had died. She brought me back to health; she kept me from the darkness. I was able to come forward and be with her. She truly saved my life, Harry."

Lucius listened to everything, he sighed softly. Listening to everything Tom had said, and it all sounded like Cilla. No matter how hard their family had tried to make her like him, she was just too good-hearted. But that was why he loved her so, because she was so kind to others without a second thought.

Tom's eyes locked onto Cilla's sleeping form, she hadn't moved. He reached out and touched her hand, hoping that she would wake soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION:**

**DEAR FAITHFUL READERS OF VOLDEMORTS LITTLE SNAKE**

This is meant for those out there who are loyal readers of my story. I apologize for not uploading any new chapters as of late. But ever since I started this story I have had people **FLAME** it. I do not appreciate Flames. I think they are horrible. These Flames have ruined my confidence in this story by the way they are so Nit Picky over the smallest of Details.

**ITS CALLED A FAN BASED UNIVERSE FOR A REASON PEOPLE! **

I wrote this story as an experiment and just for pure fun. To try something different despite the fact that I had, truthfully, not read the books in a very long time. Obviously that wasn't ok for some people on this website. So as a result this story shall be taken down. **DELETED.**

**BUT FRET NOT LOYAL VLS FANS!**

I have every intention of revamping this story to the umptenth degree! It shall be better! It shall be so much better it will knock people's socks off. I want to make a story that my loyal followers can be proud to read. It will not be located on this account. It shall be in turn published under my other account. The name shall not be given out except to those who are fans of this story. I sincerely apologize to the Fans of VLS for any inconvenience and or the lack of updating. The Story shall be rewritten as soon as possible. And don't worry this story shall remain up until I have a grasp on the newer version. I shall then send each of you, who I know love the VLS as much as I do, with the name of the story and the name of my other account.

**CAUTION! **

**FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED, PERMITTED, OR TOLERATED. FLAMES ARE A WAY TO RUIN A WRITER'S CONFIDENCE! IF YOU FLAME MY STORY YOU SHALL HAVE ANGRY DEATH EATERS COMING AT YOU!**

To my Fans:

Thank you for the love you have given this story. I appreciate it more than you realize. But my confidence in this story no longer exists. Thank you for your time and your love. The newer version shall be started up as soon as I can.

Thank you all and cookies to everyone

With Love

Kurounue13 


End file.
